


'I Told Y'all'

by QueerlyCute



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk!phil, PDA, Phan - Freeform, dan is horny, drunk!dan, i mention troyler like once, idk how to tag, phil is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerlyCute/pseuds/QueerlyCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is overly flirty, Phil gets jealous. Public making out ensues, Tyler's a sassy bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I Told Y'all'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is I'm so sorry

Phil didn't mind parties most of the time, but when Dan suggested they do something together for New Year's Eve, he though it would be a little more personal. And that he would get to spend actual time with his boyfriend. 

Which wasn't happening. 

No, what was happening was at Zoe and Alfie's flat in Brighton a socially lubricated Dan was flirting very loudly with Cat and Phil was moping in the corner across the room, nursing a beer. He watched as Dan leant over a whispered something in Cats ear, and she giggled like a stupid lovesick school girl. It was no surprise to Phil that Cat had a crush on Dan, I mean, who wouldn't? His boyfriend was perfect, but exactly that. His. And slowly but surly Phil was getting more and more irritated. And maybe he knew that he was always a jealous drunk and Dan was a flirty drunk, but right at that moment, he was livid. Louise seemed to notice, as she walked over to the ebony-haired boy. "What's up love, you like you're about to cry or throw something?" She giggled slightly, being intoxicated herself. Phil just shrugged and watched Dan and Cat a little longer before looking at Louise and sighing "I always suspected, but I didn't think he would actually do this." Tears prickled the back of his eyes, which he quickly blinked away as Louise hugged him tightly. "Oh love, just ignore it. Go socialise with someone, get your mind off things." She smiled and walked off again, leaving Phil in the corner with his now empty can. He saw a group of his friends standing around a table with drinks on it, so he decided to take Louise's advice. But before he could get to the table he was intercepted by a very horny Dan. "Hey baby," he slurred as he walked up to the more than slightly irritated Phil. "Maybe we should, ah, leave a little early." Dan licked his lips and looked his boyfriend up and down, and Phil nearly let his annoyance drop at the sight. 

Nearly. 

He turned around and walked away, quickly followed by Dan. "What was flirting with Cat not getting you laid quick enough? Did sweet pea leave you with a hard on she wouldn't fix?" Phil knew he was being mean, he loved Cat, but he couldn't hate her more in this moment. Dan looked a little stunned, then realisation brushed across his face. "You're jealous, aren't you Philly?" Groaning, Phil walked back to his corner, not wanting everyone in the room to see how obnoxious they both were acting. "Oh my god you are! Little Philip thinks I'm going to run off with Cat!" A shit-eating grin flashed across Dan's face as Phil looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed by his actions. Dan took a step closer, closing the older boy into the corner, fiddling with the buttons on his suddenly very tight shirt. "Babe, I'm really, really gay. Heck, you're probably the turning point that made me realise how gay I was. You know this. Or should I remind you?" Before he could answer Dan had hooked his thumbs into Phil's belt loops and pulled him into his lips. To say Phil melted into the kiss was an understatement, as the kiss deepened with Dan now pinning him to the wall behind them. Dan ran his tongue over Phil's bottom lip, and he moaned slightly in acceptance, parting his lips, let the kiss become more heated. Finally pulling away, Phil's eyes were locked onto Dan's, until he noticed the uncharacteristic silence in the room.

Looking over, he saw everyone staring, some surprised, like Cat and Ingrid, others like Louise and Zoe had I-fucking-knew-it looks on their faces. Dan turned around, wiped his mouth and laughed awkwardly. "I, um, thanks for having us, we'll be off then." He smile and grabbed Phil's hand before dragging him down the stairs and out of sight from the rest of the group. He and Dan waited, catching their breath. He could still hear the party, or couldn't here it, until, Tyler broke the silence, "I told y'all they were fucking." He said, nonchalantly, followed by a high pitched "Tilly!" from Troye, his date. The party started again, and the duo left hand in hand, giggling at their circumstances.


End file.
